Obsesión
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: A Bellatrix no le importa a quién lastime ni qué tiene que hacer . Sólo conseguir lo que quiere. Lo que habìa comenzado como un simple juego con Lucius se convertirà en algo màs.


Si que me tardo en actualizar… mil disculpas, esto de los estudios y de los exámenes y la Gripe AH1N1… y el estreno de la Sexta Peli… me tiene atada de manos (casi literalmente) pero ahora llego con un nuevo fic, ahora no sé si será un One-Shot como "Ser Mujer" pero, bueno, veremos. Mi defecto: escribir muy sentimentalmente, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, no tengo remedio. Un superbeso y abrazo fuerte para todos los que siguen mis fics, "Ustedes son mi inspiración", cada uno, los mencionaré al final ¿si?.

Este fic tratará (si, ya lo saben pero para los que no saben) sobre Bellatrix, nunca me cansaré de ella, o mejor de todos los Black, y de Rody que es … para qué decirles? Bueno no sé que tal me salga, pero aquí va.

_**Obsesión **_

_**Capítulo 1: Sed**_

Caía la noche, todo se había oscurecido de repente aunque aún en el cielo habían muestras de los últimos rayos del sol dorado en el punto de culminación de la tarde el lujoso salón ya presentaba las cortinas cerradas y todo bañado con las luces que emitían los candelabros esparcidos por todas partes. Sabía que le gustaba así.

- Cierra ya eso.

Se volvió ligera, casi imperceptiblemente hacia él que permanecía aún con la vista pegada en el libro, respiró profundo y dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia el cielo que comenzaba a poblarse de estrellas.

- La cena está servida- anunció el pequeño elfo entrando en el salón.

- Dije que ya cerraras la ventana- sonó de nuevo la voz pasiva en la que pudo percibir un tono de molestia que conocía, casi imperceptible.

El elfo notó el ambiente de tensión y salió haciendo una profunda reverencia sin esperar contestación.

- No.

La voz había sonado casi como un reto,un reto que nunca había rechazado.

Se levantó dejando sobre la oscura mesilla el grueso tomo. Pasos pausados resonando en el salón, suficiente para inquietar a cualquiera, a ella no.

- Bellatrix…

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! - explotó levantándose violentamente de la ventana caminando a grandes pasos por el medio del salón, desesperada -¡¿Qué quieres?!¡¡¡Estoy Harta!!!!

Estaba perdiendo el control, lo había notado, tantos días encerrada no le hacían bien.

- El Señor Oscuro dijo que..

- ¡¡¡Sé lo que dijo!!!-gritó exaltada- ¡¡¡Mantener las apariencias!!! Mantener las apariencias!!! ¡¡¡Ya sé!!!

La sostuvo de los brazos sin que pudiera evitarlo, acercando su rostro al de ella, la sostuvo con esa fuerza con la que sencillamente no podía resistirse.

- Si ya lo sabes- la amenazó - trata de intentarlo.

La soltó, tardó unos minutos en reaccionar del todo frotándose los brazos doloridos mirándolo con odio.

- Tu hermana llegará para la cena- anunció antes de salir - No lo arruines todo.

Esa era sencillamente la vida que no quería vivir, la vida de la que había escapado para unirse a los mortífagos, esa vida llena de reglas y protocolos, esa vida "de pareja", no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin que pudiera actuar abiertamente como lo que era sin ningún tipo de apariencias y encima de todo encerrada en aquella "jaula de oro".

Se alisó el vestido casi sin darse cuenta y salió hacia el comedor.

- Bellatrix- saludó su muy recientemente casada y joven hermana. La miró penetrante, desde su matrimonio con Malfoy, viéndola así, tan feliz todas las veces que la veía sentía de pronto que la odiaba.

Le dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas fingidas que su madre siempre le había enseñado de pequeña, se daría cuenta, lo sabía bien, pero ahora le daba igual.

- Siéntate- ordenó de nuevo aquella voz profunda a su lado. Le dirigió otra mirada de odio, comportarse como un "matrimonio" era esencial, pero fingir en frente de su hermana estaba fuera de contexto.

- Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí , Bellatrix - dijo otra voz fría a su derecha marcando demasiado su nombre.

- Sí, gracias - añadió ella sonriéndo amablemente a su cuñado sentándose a su lado.

Sintió la fugaz mirada de su marido, no le importó, tampoco el aire de decepción de su hermana al no ser ella la elegida para sentarse al lado de su esposo, de pronto al verlo se había sentido de nuevo poderosa al recordar que aquellos ojos grises la habían seguido en ocasiones parecidas, pero detrás de una máscara.

Aquella noche si que fue diversión, a diferencia de las aburridas noches en la alcoba matrimonial bajo la luz de una lámpara de lectura, fue diversión junto a él, su cuñado.

Momento de la despedida. Luna llena, noche oscura, jardines.

- Pensé que ya se lo habías dicho a Narcisa- dijo antes de que se diera la vuelta del todo.

- No -contestó volviéndose, pudo notar esa fugaz sonrisa de sus labios antes de que desapareciese del todo- Tu hermana es… digamos, demasíado sensible. No lo aguantaría de buena manera.

- ¿Y yo lo soy? - preguntó acercándose a él aún más depositando su mano sobre su pecho- ¿Crees que soy sensible?

- ¿Sensible? - se sorprendió- ¿Tú?

- Sabía que dirías eso - contestó pegándose a su cuerpo y clavando sus ojos a los de él penetrantes, grises fríos y luminosos bajo aquella luna llena.

- Bellatrix…

- Shhhh- depositó el dedo sobre sus labios - déjame demostrarte que si tengo sensibilidad…

Lo besó efusivamente, sabía que él también quería ¿Y quién no? , primero suave,luego…

sintió que ya no tenía que poner nada de sí , él hacia ya todo el trabajo capturando sus labios con los de él, ardientes, bajando las manos por su espalda, manos suaves y fuertes, agresivos y posesivos. Le gustaba.

- Si viene tu marido…

O mi hermana , no importa-sabía que no le importaba a él tampoco- me gusta el peligro ¿sabes?

- Ya lo sabía.

Se separaron agitados, sedientos de más, sedientos con esa sed que había despertado después de haber nacido hace mucho. Sed que se había convertido en una Obsesión puramente pasional. Sed que deberían calmar de alguna manera Encontrar la manera, ese era el asunto.

Bien, no estaba del todo inspirada pero ¿qué les pareció? No sé, vuelvo con la relación Bellatrix/Lucius , está un poco gastadita quizá pero me gusta porque es una relación puramente física y creo que nunca será una relación de amor (sí, ya me lo imagino!) con Bellita el amor y los sentimientos tienen otro concepto.

Si te gustó el fic …¿PORQUÉ no dejas comentarios????? Para nosotros, los escritores, no sabes (o tal vez sí) lo que significan los comentarios, primero: te dan ganas de escribir más y mejor, Segundo: Te dan ánimos , tantos , tantos que miles de ideas como si fueran mosquitos vienen y , ¿Quién no quiere un nuevo fic? Entonces, sé bueno y deja comentarios, ¿sí? Aunque sea para decir "Lo leí" y ya . Si dejas tus comentarios sé quién eres y además me doy una vuelta por tus fics (y cuidado que yo si dejo comentarios).

Ahora el momento más importante: (¡¡¡¡TA,TA, TA, TAN!!!!!) Agradecimientos!!!!

Gracias a :

brujaloka

Karen Rose Black

marchu_m_95

Necross

Y A Gaby Black Gracias!!!

Que son mis fieles lectores, los Amo!!! Tienen la paciencia de Dumbledore con Severus Snape por esperar a mis demás fics (Especialmente a "Mortífagos" del cual muuuuuuuy pronto (esperen ) subiré el primer cap), la simpatía de Sirius, la Inteligencia de Hermione, etc. ¡¡¡Son unos amores de Chocolate dulce cubiertos con miel, Gracias!!!!

Y a todos los demás que leen mis fics (¿Ven lo que pasa por no dejar comentarios con sus nombres?) también : Mil Gracias!!!!! Besos!!!! Espero Comentarios de todo tipo ¿Eh? Bye!!!


End file.
